Tight emulsions are frequently present in hydrocarbon systems either in well flow lines or in pipe lines. The presence of emulsions requires specific handling such as a need for increasing pumping power, accurate rate metering and produced fluid treatment. Oil field related emulsions can include water-in-oil emulsions with drop distribution sizes above the tenth of a micrometer, and these emulsions also need a specific treatment. In some cases, the emulsions can be treated by chemical de-emulsifiers, which may be costly and operationally challenging.